Una sonrisa y pestañas larguísimas
by Coraline T
Summary: "Cuando sintió sus pestañas haciéndole cosquillas y ella sonrió mientras le devolvía el beso supo que todo lo que había hecho había valido la pena." Historia para el reto "Una pareja para..." del foro El Diente de León.


**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto "Una pareja para..." del foro El Diente de León. Personaje de noviembre: Cinna**

* * *

 _Una sonrisa y pestañas larguísimas_

* * *

Cuando ambos se arrimaron al mostrador y pidieron los formularios para anotarse como estilistas la mujer de la recepción les sonrió. Eran, probablemente, a sus ojos, sólo dos jóvenes que, como casi la totalidad de los estudiantes de la Academia de Diseño, soñaban con llegar a la cima, con llegar al máximo puesto al que un estilista y diseñador podía aspirar: ser estilista en los Juegos del Hambre.

Completaron el formulario electrónico con rapidez, sin siquiera mirarse el uno al otro. Se conocían desde lo que parecían siglos, y los dos sabían lo que debían hacer.

Una semana después ambos se encontraban en la Academia haciendo pruebas, aunque nadie les prestaba demasiada atención. Eran, prácticamente, los únicos candidatos para el Distrito Doce. En otros distritos, como el Uno y el Dos, las pruebas para elegir a los estilistas duraban mínimo dos semanas, se preseleccionaban ganadores y luego éstos eran sometidos a más pruebas. Otros años directamente no se abrían vacantes para los puestos, si el estilista de turno resultaba lo suficientemente popular.

Por eso ninguno de los dos se sorprendió demasiado cuando una carta con el sello presidencial llegó a sus respectivos domicilios.

Portia se apareció diez minutos después con su sobre cerrado, luciendo visiblemente emocionada.

― ¿Lo has abierto? ― Preguntó agitando las largas pestañas al parpadear.

Él negó con la cabeza.

― Entra. Hay que hacerlo juntos.

Así lo hicieron. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el pequeño sillón del departamento que, con mucho esfuerzo, Cinna alquilaba. Abrieron los sobres al mismo tiempo. A Portia le temblaban tanto las manos que, cuando consiguió abrir el sobre, el contenido cayó directamente al piso. Se inclinó para recogerlo y soltó un chillido.

― ¡Lo logramos! ― Gritó y se abalanzó sobre Cinna.

El único pensamiento coherente que pudo hilar Cinna mientras le devolvía el abrazo con torpeza fue que, si ella estaba tan feliz, entonces había valido la pena.

…

Conseguir un equipo de preparación que le agradara y al mismo tiempo fuera eficiente no fue fácil para Cinna. Entrevistó a varios candidatos, persiguió a otros tantos que no querían saber nada con el puesto (sobre todo por tratarse del Doce), hasta que dio con tres candidatos que podían considerarse ideales. No le agradaban demasiado, le recordaban permanentemente a la familia tan capitolina que había dejado atrás, pero sabían hacer su trabajo, eso había que reconocerlo.

A Portia le costó menos. A ella no le costaba tanto moverse con naturalidad entre las esferas capitolinas; era una buena actriz.

Unos días antes de la cosecha, mientras probaban diferentes diseños en distintas telas, con sus respectivos equipos observando atentamente, Cinna se dio cuenta que no era solo eso. No. Ella era sociable por naturaleza, amable con cualquier persona que lo fuera con ella, sin pretender nada a cambio.

Su corazón latió más rápido cuando notó, con emoción, que ella ya no era esa niña pequeña que le robaba a su madre la caja de maquillaje para echarse todo lo que pudiera encima.

Y aquello le gustaba y lo aterrorizaba en partes iguales.

…

Ella puso una mano en su hombro al ver las cosechas. En cuanto ambos tributos del Distrito Doce subieron al tren él tomó el mando del televisor y lo apagó.

― Podemos hacerlo ― dijo con convicción, dándole ánimo ―. Tu idea puede ayudarlos Cinna.

Él asintió, queriendo creerle,

Trabajaron durante horas, hasta que pudieron darle forma a la idea, utilizando un viejo concepto que habían desarrollado juntos en horas de ocio. Terminaron a altas horas de la madrugada.

Cinna estaba tan cansado que sentía que los ojos le pesaban; mantenerlos abiertos requería un gran esfuerzo. Pero cuando vio su sonrisa resplandeciente al contemplar los trajes terminados sintió que el cansancio desaparecía de un plumazo.

Ella hacía que valiera la pena.

…

― ¿Qué te parecen ellos? ― Preguntó Portia mientras terminaban de dar los últimos retoques.

― Son… diferentes ― concedió ―. Lo que hizo ella por su hermana fue… ― se interrumpió a sí mismo, sin encontrar palabras ideales para describir a Katniss Everdeen ―. Tienen posibilidades. Como nunca las tuvo ningún tributo del Doce.

Portia asintió y con una antorcha encendió las capas por unos segundos, los suficientes para probar que nada fallara.

Ninguno dijo nada. Se limitaron a mirar el fuego sintético que habían tardado meses en desarrollar, y que ese día el mundo vería de la mano de los tributos del Doce convirtiéndolos, o al menos eso esperaban, en algo inolvidable.

Ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta lo que ese fuego iba a iniciar.

…

― Es lo más hermoso que has creado alguna vez Cinna ― susurró ella con admiración al ver el vestido rojo.

Él sonrió complacido.

― No sé si le gustará. Katniss Everdeen es… diferente.

Portia se paró junto a él, con las manos en las caderas, mirando el vestido con ojo crítico. No encontró nada en el que no le gustara.

― Pues no importa si a ella no le gusta. A la audiencia y a Peeta les encantará.

Cinna la miró con curiosidad. Le había parecido ver algo, pero ella era mucho más intuitiva que él con esos temas.

― ¿Cómo es que sabes?

Su respuesta lo dejó sorprendido.

― Lo veo en sus ojos.

Se preguntó, cuando ella se quedó dormida en el sofá del taller mientras la tapaba con una manta, qué vería ella en los suyos.

…

De la noche a la mañana ambos, pero sobre todo él, eran los estilistas más buscados del Capitolio. Ella sabía lidiar mejor con la presión; él muchas veces se enfurruñaba ante el acoso constante de las personas.

― Tenemos cosas más serias de las que preocuparnos ― le contestó cuando él dijo que estaba cansado de lidiar con la gente.

Ella tenía razón. Al día siguiente Katniss y Peeta entrarían a la arena y, si tenían suerte, uno de los dos volvería.

Una vez más agradeció, en silencio, que ella estuviese a su lado.

…

Los Juegos pasaron en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo. Cinna perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que contuvo la respiración al ver a "la chica en llamas", apodo por el cual todo el mundo conocía a Katniss ahora, correr peligro.

Los Juegos no le gustaban. Eso lo diferenciaba de la mayoría de los habitantes del Capitolio y del 90% de todos los estilistas. Él y Portia constituían ese solitario 10% y habían postulado para estilistas con la esperanza de poder hacer algo para ayudar a los tributos. Con la vana esperanza de marcar la diferencia.

Cuando vio a Katniss se dio cuenta que quizás era posible. Cuando ella y Peeta fueron proclamados vencedores se dio cuenta que algo mucho más grande que ellos estaba sucediendo.

Cuando tras la coronación encaró a Haytmich en un viejo trastero y éste le habló de planes, de una posible revolución y del Distrito Trece, Cinna ofreció su vida para ayudar.

Con una única condición. Que dejaran a Portia fuera de ello.

…

Trabajó durante días enteros en los bocetos. Ellos habían pedido que hiciera algo especial, como sus vestidos, así que lo intentó. Pero no era por el pedido, era porque realmente creía que Katniss, con esa actitud tosca, pero al mismo tiempo natural podía ser el cambio que tanto esperaban. De hecho, lo estaba siendo.

Se encerró en su departamento y desconectó el teléfono. Se olvidó del mundo hasta que la carpeta con diseños estuvo lista, y una vez que lo estuvo comenzó a trabajar en el traje.

En ningún momento, por más concentrado que estuviera pudo dejar de pensar en su compañera, su amiga, su confidente. A quien estaba manteniendo alejada a propósito, aunque probablemente ella lo odiaría por eso.

No importaba. Él tenía que protegerla.

…

Ella se apareció un día con los brazos en las caderas y una mueca de disgusto en sus ojos, sobresaltándolo.

― ¿Cómo lograste entrar? ― Fue lo primero que pudo preguntar en cuanto tuvo voz suficiente para articular alguna palabra.

Portia frunció aún más el ceño, si es que eso era posible.

― Tengo mis métodos ― musitó ―. Y la seguridad de este edificio apesta, créeme. Ahora, ¿vas a decirme por qué te desapareciste durante _dos_ semanas completas o tendré que adivinarlo? No sé si las palabras _planificación_ y _Gira de la Victoria_ te suenan de algo, porque eso es lo que se supone que deberíamos hacer.

Cinna se encontró sin saber qué decir. Ni siquiera había pensado una excusa, las posibilidades de verla en su mente eran menos que cero.

Portia aguardó diez segundos, que contó religiosamente mientras golpeaba el suelo rítmicamente con sus zapatos de tacón. Luego no pudo más.

Sin embargo, los gritos que esperaba Cinna nunca llegaron.

― Te enviaré mis ideas por mail ― anunció mientras se dirigía a la puerta ―. Sé que faltan meses, pero mientras más temprano comencemos más temprano terminaremos y tú podrás seguir con lo que…

Cinna nunca supo qué clase de instinto lo había movido a hacer eso, siendo que llevaba lo que parecían siglos conteniéndose sin animarse a dar el paso definitivo, pero en menos de dos segundos se encontraba abrazando a Portia como si la vida se le fuera en ello y posando sus labios sobre los suyos.

Ella se sobresaltó y, cuando menos lo esperó él, le correspondió. Sus larguísimas pestañas le hicieron cosquillas en el rostro, e incluso sin verla pudo sentir su sonrisa.

Después de lo que a él le parecieron horas, y luego segundos, se separaron. Ella se tambaleó un poco en su camino hacia la puerta y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

― Presta atención al mail ― fue todo lo que dijo con voz ahogada antes de salir precipitadamente, dejando a Cinna con miles de dudas en su mente y un beso que nunca podría olvidar.

…

Cuando se vieron de nuevo ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Tampoco la vez siguiente, ni la siguiente a esa, ni la otra. De hecho, los dos intentaron actuar con normalidad, como si ese día nunca hubiese existido.

Cinna sabía por qué lo hacía, pero no entendía los motivos de Portia. Sabía que si era él el que sacara el tema a colación de nuevo tendría que darle explicaciones que no podía, así que prefería callar. Portia… Lo mejor era mantener expectativas nulas.

Así que intentaron mantener sus vidas con normalidad. Soportaron estoicamente la Gira de la Victoria (especialmente las preguntas un tanto indiscretas de Effie) y cuando les ordenaron que diseñaran vestidos y trajes para la boda de los amantes trágicos ambos compartieron una larga mirada, y luego se pusieron a ello.

Cinna continuó trabajando sin cesar, preguntándose si Portia notaba lo mismo que él, el ambiente más caldeado como una bomba a punto de explotar, tanto en el Capitolio como en los distritos, o si simplemente eran ideas suyas. Nunca se atrevió a preguntarle.

Al final no supo si ella lo notó o no, pero cuando anunciaron el Vasallaje y quedó claro que Katniss volvería a la arena fue más que notorio que el presidente Snow sí lo había notado.

Y no pudo evitar sentir miedo.

…

Con Katniss en el Capitolio las cosas resultaban más sencillas y a la vez más complejas. Era más sencillo tener valor al contemplar a aquella chica luchar por aquellos a quienes amaba sin ser consciente de lo que estaba provocando en el resto del país.

Era más complejo porque debía tomar decisiones para las cuales no había vuelta atrás.

Lo supo en cuanto terminó de retocar el vestido elegido por el público, ese que Snow obligaría a Katniss a usar en las entrevistas.

Lo supo y aun así se esmeró en dar las últimas puntadas, a sabiendas de que era más que probable que no sobreviviera a ello.

Así que la noche anterior a las entrevistas, en cuanto los retoques al vestido estuvieron listos, se presentó ante la puerta de la habitación de Portia y golpeó hasta que ella salió con el cabello revuelto y el cansancio pintado en su rostro.

No le importó. Se abalanzó sobre ella e intentó decirle sin palabras todo lo que había callado por tanto tiempo. Cuando sintió sus pestañas haciéndole cosquillas y ella sonrió mientras le devolvía el beso supo que todo lo que había hecho había valido la pena.

…

Repitieron la escena la noche siguiente, tras las entrevistas. Portia abrió la puerta con los ojos brillantes, aunque se esmeró en sonreír en todo momento.

Cinna intentó grabar para siempre en su memoria aquella sonrisa y aquellas pestañas tan largas que, aunque no eran suyas del todo, formaban parte de Portia desde siempre.

Al día siguiente cuando acompañó a Katniss a la sala de lanzamientos supo que el tiempo se le había terminado.

Soportó los golpes todo lo que pudo para no alterar más a la chica en llamas, no dispuesto a dejar que la derrumbaran por su causa.

Luego, mientras los golpes se repetían una y otra vez hasta que su cuerpo no aguantó más, no pudo dejar de pensar en Portia. Su compañera, su amiga, su confidente. La mujer a la que amaba desde lo que parecía una eternidad.

Esperaba haber logrado protegerla. Había hecho todo lo posible por ello.

Realmente lo esperaba.

* * *

 **Con el tiempo pisándome los talones como usualmente, pero aquí está mi CinnaxPortia. La #vidadekamikaze nunca me abandona xD**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Paulys por los ánimos :)**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
